


Writing Requests!

by steatre



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, fluff and a bit of angst, ill fill out the character and relationship ship tags based on what y’all request 0:, jeremy and christine are besties fight me, pastel/punk boyf riends au!!, requests!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steatre/pseuds/steatre
Summary: hey!!! this is my first post on here, and i wanted to make it requests! i figured this’d be a cool way to kick off my ao3 account, whilst giving y’all some info on my main fandoms and what’s i write about. anyway, feel free to request! 0:





	1. Info

Writing requests!

Fandoms I’ll write for at the moment (Fandoms I tagged, & im keeping the fandoms at a minimum atm to start!)  
* Hamilton  
* Be More Chill  
* The Book Of Mormon  
* Falsettos   
—  
what i am comfortable with and not comfortable with writing about!

i will write:  
* angst (at a minimum!)  
* fluff uwu (cuddle fluff, couple fluff, platonic fluff, family fluff, ect.)  
* smut! (once again, to a minimum, but i am able to write most types of smut.)  
* various aus! (comment the au and ill do some research on it, and hopefully i can muster up something okay, lmao)  
* p much anything, with the exception of,,

i will not write:  
* pedophilia!  
* DESCRIPTIVE SUICIDE ATTEMPTS OR CUTTING!! this includes one hanging theirself, cutting, ect.  
* incest   
~  
anyway, that’s that! feel free to request whatever, yall! 0;


	2. Opposites Attract (Boyf Riends Pastel/Punk AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael seemed to be absolute opposites to the keen eye, at first sight, even to each other. Nobody would've began to think that they would end up together.  
> That is, until they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! first request fic! this was requested by https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarorraKunSenpaiSan/pseuds/JarorraKunSenpaiSan . its sorta short, but im doing this on a sunday, and im v tired, lmao, so im sorry. but i hope you enjoy!!!  
> also, theres a bit of angst in this, so my apologies, haha.

Michael lounged semi-lazily on his bed, his head tilted back comfortably against the wall, earbuds in. He was humming to some randomized Twenty One Pilots song, before perking his head up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
"Michael, can you get the door, please?" A voice whom he instantly recognized as his mothers' called from below the stairs. He rolled his eyes in response at first, before yanking his earbuds out and trotting out of his room and down the stairs, his eyes narrowed. He had one hand shoved in his hoodie pocket, before reaching the door.  
Not bothering to check who was ringing the doorbell, Michael swung the door open, before his eyes went wide at the sight before him.

His cute, pastel friend Jeremy fidgeting nervously with his bright blue t-shirt, with a notebook in hand.  
He bit down on his bottom lip, sucking in a breath.  
"Hey. Uh, what're you doing here?" Michael ultimately ended up ,being the first to speak, causing Jeremy to plummet into an all the more nervous state, as he attempted to keep his arms at his sides.  
"U- uh, didn't you say we could- uh- study today?" Jeremy forced out a barely audible sentence, before Michael blinked twice.

He remembered the conversation almost instantaneously after Jeremy said something, (remembering his own half-joking statement, 'it's a date, then.') causing his cheeks to go red.  
"Oh. Right." Michael paused, leaving an all-the-more nervous Jeremy standing there, before Michael snapped out of whatever daze he ended up in, shuffling away from the doorway.  
"Right. Yeah. Come on in. Sorry, it's Sunday, and I kind of got side-tracked-"  
"Yep. It's f- fine. I understand." Jeremy attempted an understanding smile, before shuffling in his house.  
Michael couldn't help but notice Jeremy's bright outfit, in comparison to his dark red hoodie plastered with patches and his black jeans. Jeremy murmured something under his breath, keeping his gaze everywhere but Michael, as he headed toward the stairs, having already been over to Michaels' house quite a few times.  
Michael followed, waving off his mother half-halfheartedly.  
After the two made it up, Jeremy carefully sat on Michaels' bed, leaving room for him.  
"I've always been jealous of your room, Mike," Jeremy spoke up, in an attempt to stir up a conversation.  
Michael perked his head up, before chuckling lightly.  
"I don't know why. The color scheme isn't like you at all," Michael responded, moving to sit next to Jeremy, after grabbing his notebook.  
"I guess not. But still." Jeremy shrugged, laughing in sync with Michael, flipping to the page regarding the contents the two needed to study.  
Michael couldn't help but pick out the charm of Jeremys' pleasantly high laugh, before flipping to the page, as well.  
For the next five or ten minutes, the two quizzed each other with the notes regarding something about the geography and key terms of Europe  
As soon as Michael was about to speak up in regards to a definition, Jeremy spoke up about something that was gnawing at his head.  
"Uh, Mike?" Jeremy blurted out, obviously nervous.  
"Yeah?" Michael responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhm.. What exactly did you mean by when you said 'it's a date,' Last Friday?" Jeremy blatantly asked, a bit of hopeful curiosity sparking in his expression.

Michael's face fell, before he sucked in a breath, his face going red.  
"I.. Uh- It was just-"  
"Just a joke?" Jeremy finished, a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
"..Not necessarily," Michael bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, averting his gaze to the sheets.  
"Wh-" Jeremy began, his expression softening.  
"I fucking like you," Michael sputtered out, louder than he intended.  
"I really fucking like you, like- more than I should. And it's so fucking irritating, because I'm nothing like you. I don't even know how we're fucking friends in the first place," Michael hissed defensively, his expression going to a stone-cold distress.  
"Mike," Jeremy began, unable to find a response.  
"Just fucking- say you never want to see me again. It's fine."  
"I really like you too. Like- weird like." 

Jeremy finally responded, moving his gaze to look up at Michael.  
Michael looked obviously stunned.  
"Weird-like?" Michael muttered, before smiling slightly at the term.  
Jeremy nodded his head affirmatively, scooting ever so close to Michael. Michael just looked at him, dumbfounded, before, surprisingly enough, Jeremy took the leap and pressed his lips against Michael's, for a time span of a couple seconds. Jeremy then jerked back just as Michael began to lean in.  
"Sorry- I just-" Jeremy rushed, looking panicked.  
"Hey. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Michael offered as supporting of a smile as he could manage, before shuffling to the side, awkwardly.  
After a few seconds of tension-filled awkwardness, Jeremy chimed in once more. "You know, I've always liked how you dress."

Michael looked at him, raising both eyebrows.

"Seriously?  
"Yeah. It's- kind of hot."  
Michael couldn't help but laugh at that, before scanning Jeremys' outfit.  
"I guess your pastel look always struck me as borderline adorable," Michael admitted, chuckling.  
"And your laugh, too. You're like the fucking embodiment of adorable," Michael added, as Jeremys' face flushed red.

"Uh- should we get back to studying?" Jeremy muttered, eyeing Michaels' red pacman-themed clock, as he only had ten minutes before he had to head back home.  
"Yeah. I guess," Michael smirked, re-focusing on his notes.

 

Despite Michaels' offer to walk him home, Jeremy politely refused. He waved goodbye to Michaels' mom, before flashing a dopey smile toward Michael. With that, he left.  
He shut the door, sighing loudly.  
Grinning to himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he texted the first person he knew of.

[to chrissy* 2:21 PM]  
hey,

[to jerrr! 2:21 PM]  
hi!!! just got out of michaels' place? ;)

[to chrissy* 2:22 PM]  
wh- howd u know i was going over there???

[to jerrr! 2:22 PM]  
im in every one of your classes, bub. how could i not know?

[to chrissy* 2:23 PM]  
,,ig ur right. 

[to jerrr! 2:23 PM]  
of course i am! :) 

[to jerrr! 2:23 PM]  
oh and i also heard it was a date ;0 so how was it?

[to chrissy* 2:23 PM]  
uhhh, im not gonna ask HOW u knew that, but it was good.

[to jerrr! 2:23 PM]  
good!! im glad you,, had fun. ;) if he hurts you tho, ill break his legs.

[to chrissy* 2:24 PM]  
we!! arent!! even!! dating!!!

[to jerrr! 2:24 PM]  
yeah, but its only a matter of time, bub. 

[to chrissy* 2:25 PM]  
huh. yeah, ig so.  
***


End file.
